


Another Chance

by Rune_Spell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rune_Spell/pseuds/Rune_Spell
Summary: Asriel wakes up in the afterlife after being struck down by his best friend and sibling Chara. Unlike the afterlife's other inhabitants, he has a soul; he can go home and be himself again. However, it comes at the cost of leaving those he can love once again while thrusting himself into a new world changed by the "mysterious" deaths of his family and friends.





	Another Chance

He still remembered those last few moments.

How the Fallen Child had made it to Asgore after a long, tiring battle with his last line of defense. How they struck the king down in one hit with a little help from their "Best Friend". How...

How the Fallen Child attacked that supposed "Best Friend" just a moment later.

Chara had betrayed him. Chara had killed him.

He had helped his friend, his _sibling_ , traverse the Underground. He wasted time making sure the monster’s puzzles were solved so that Chara didn't’ have to waste time on their journey. He thought it would all be good in the end. He could regain his old form and free what remained of monsterkind... If only to bring Hell down upon them through another war with humanity.

And now he was here, regaining his consciousness. Everything was dark, he was breathing-

_Wait. I’m alive?!_

 

He shot up, frantically glancing around. He was surrounded by pitch black on all sides. Wind continuously howled somewhere in the background.

_How is this possible?!_ the frantic little boy thought. _I shouldn’t be alive like this. I don’t even have a soul!_

He shook as he stood up. What was going on?! Why was he here-

Wait. Did he just…

No. That couldn’t be possible either. He couldn’t have regained his old form somehow. But as the little boy glanced himself over, he found it to be true. He had on a green and yellow striped sweater over a furry white body. Little white feet stuck out under a pair of black pants.

His ear began to itch. He lifted a white paw to scratch it, all while staring in shock at it.

_How?!_ The boy couldn’t believe this. He wasn’t a flower anymore. He… He was a goat. As absurd as that sounded, he was a _GOAT._

Asriel laughed and hugged himself. A warmth filled his chest as he beheld the pure white heart-shaped soul in his chest. “I’m alive!”

Or was he dead? He still remembered those terrifying last moments with Chara. Maybe it didn’t matter. He had somehow been reunited with his soul. That was enough for him. He could feel love again!

But looking around again, he wasn’t sure who he would give that love to. The abyss seemed to stretch for eternity around him. Could there be anyone else around here…?

“Mom? Dad? Somebody?” he called out.

Silence. Asriel took a shaky step forward into the darkness. If he was going to look around, he had better get used to his legs again.

“Anybody?”

But nobody came.

Despite this, the young Dreemurr was filled with determination. It was there when he was a flower and it still lingered within him now.

_Okay, let’s have a look around,_ Asriel thought to himself. _I can’t be the only one here._

He set off into the darkness, keeping his footing as best as he could.

 

A figure flickered to existence behind clueless child. He watched him walk and steadily gain more confidence in himself as he slowly got devoured by the darkness.

The figure grinned at the sight, black robes flowing in the wind. After all these years, he could see his prince full of life once more.

He thought to himself, _Mission accomplished._

Then there was nothing there. It was as if he had never been there at all.


End file.
